Known seed corn shellers either do not provide a good yield of corn or else, if overly abrasive, damage the seed corn during removal from the cob. Known patents relating to similar subject matter include Sherwood, U.S. Pat. No. 150,365, Bozile, U.S. Pat. No. 1,016,471, Rushing, U.S. Pat. No. 1,015,346, Gerber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,031, and Mitkov, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,940. None of these patents discloses a seed hopper in which the corn is fed into the central portion of a fixed disk spaced from a rotatable disk.